<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care of Her by Tri42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935605">Take Care of Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri42/pseuds/Tri42'>Tri42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e15 Chimera (Stargate), Episode: s07e16 Death Knell, Episode: s08e01-02 New Order, Episode: s08e07 Affinity, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri42/pseuds/Tri42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 conversations between Jack and Pete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never felt that Pete was malicious or dopey. I have always envisioned that Pete had a respect for Sam and the work she did. </p>
<p>And I firmly believe that Jack wanted Sam to settle down, despite how much it hurt. </p>
<p>This is my attempt to make sense of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Beginning</p>
<p>I’m sitting at a Barbecue with my girlfriend and her team. After my mishap with them the other day, I’m surprised I’m welcome. The chick with the glowing eyes is probably more welcome than I am.</p>
<p>But they’ve made an effort, and for Sam I will do the same. She hasn’t talked much about this group of men, but I can tell there’s a bond that will forever be there. She’s currently having a very heated discussion with Daniel about some artifact they recently found. Teal’c is listening, but from across the yard I can tell that he’s still sizing me up to determine whether or not he trusts me. Like an overprotective brother. </p>
<p>Somewhere around here is Colonel O’Neill. He was the one who initially invited me over after I was released from their infirmary. He hasn’t said more than 10 words to me though. From what I can tell he is the hardest nut to crack in regards to his working relationship with Sam. He’s the leader, but beyond that there’s not much else I know about him.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the evening?” He says holding out another beer for me.  His eyes were questioning me a bit. </p>
<p>He’s standing to the right of me. He must have been in the house cleaning up and I didn’t hear him return. It’s clear to me that he’s special ops trained and that his switch still hasn’t turned off with me yet. </p>
<p>I take the beer and nod to him, acknowledging that this evening had been nice.</p>
<p>“Thank you, again for the invite. It’s been nice to see this side of Sam. Another piece to her puzzle.” I say. </p>
<p>He looks at me quizzically. As if he’s not sure what to make of what I’ve just said. I look away and allow him to make the next move.</p>
<p>Because that’s what this is. He’s sizing me up as someone who’s now entered the fold. I know he helped get me clearance, Sam made a point to mention it while she disclosed the Stargate program to me. Before long he breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“I know about the background check.” He says quietly. And I feel my heart start to pound. This man may not be the size of Teal’c, but there’s no mistake that he is not to be trifled with. </p>
<p>“And…” I reply.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know about it. General Hammond and I decided not to tell her. I hope this is the last time I have to have this conversation with you, but I want you to understand who you’re dating.” He turns towards me, beer still causally in his hand.  “She isn’t just a run of the mill Air Force officer. Carter is the foremost expert on the Stargate. She is the most invaluable member of our team, base, and possibly the world. No one so much as drives by her house without someone at the SGC knowing about it. So imagine what flags popped up when a random FBI agent runs a check.” His voice is still casual but there’s another element that I can’t quite place.</p>
<p>“Do you see Daniel over there?” He asks.</p>
<p>I nod and look toward the other members of his team. </p>
<p>“He’s the annoying nerdy big brother that couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s not very strong or aware of those around him, but he’s the one she’s going to talk to about relationship and life. We lost him about 2 years ago. It nearly broke her. He’s essential to her balance of soldier and scientist.” He calmly explains. I’m beginning to understand what’s happening between him and I a little more. He’s telling me what no background check could.</p>
<p>“Now T. T might be the scariest one of all of us. But in a way, he’s our gentle giant. He is essential to Sam’s stress level. Daniel and I tend to break things out of boredom or frustration when she’s working on a very important piece of technology. So much so that she keeps things for Daniel and I to fidget with in her lab so that we won’t break her new toy. Teal’c though? He never says a word. They could sit together for hours and not say a word. She often requests that he stay with her if we get split up on a mission so she has a silent sounding board for her ideas. He knows when she needs comfort. He can sense it…” As he trails off, he smiles as he sees Sam turn to Teal’c with a small grin and laugh. I’ve never seen her laugh like that before. </p>
<p>“You have quite a team, colonel. I’m once again finding myself sorry that I almost blew your mission a few days ago…”</p>
<p>He turns to me, and I can see that he’s not happy about the reminder, but i see understanding pass over his features. We share a knowing look and look back at Sam who has noticed the two of us talking. </p>
<p>“Pete, you’re intentions were good. The way you did it was not.  I see that you know that now.”</p>
<p>“I do.” I reply. </p>
<p>After a few more quiet moments have passed, he finishes his beer and moves to go to the group to send them home. He turns back to me, and looks at me with the dark brown eyes of a soldier. </p>
<p>“Take care of her.”</p>
<p>We share a knowing look, and then he turns back to his team. And I can’t shake the sense that he’s just passed her hand, to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Sam is recovered in Death Knell, Jack notifies Pete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the barbecue a few weeks ago, I doubted that I’d ever be receiving a phone call from him. But here I am, talking with none other than Colonel Jack O’Neill.</p><p>“Colonel O’Neill, what can I do for you, sir?” I say with a bit of surprise. </p><p>“Nothing, detective. I need to update you on a situation with Sam. She was on a mission and has missed her scheduled check in. It looks like the location of her mission has been compromised and she’s currently missing. I’m about to head out to look for her, but I felt it would only be right that I update you. I’m sorry that I don’t have many more details.”</p><p>I take a deep breath. Suddenly, unable to form words. I manage to get out a simple okay. What do you say in a moment like this anyway? Thanks for letting me know? </p><p>He must have sensed my discomfort because he begins to reassure me that Sam is a highly trained officer who has been in worse situations. </p><p>“Knowing Carter, she’s probably already solved the problem and just can’t get to the rendezvous point. We’ll find her.”</p><p>We exchange a few more pleasantries and he signs off. </p><p>…….</p><p>I don’t hear from the Colonel for another 3 days. But when I do, I sense relief in his voice.</p><p>“Detective, we found her.”</p><p>I’ve never been more relieved. We’ve only been dating a few months, but there’s a connection to Sam that I haven’t had with anyone else. I’m not sure how I would have handled it if something more serious had happened.</p><p>He works out logistics with me so that I can see her at the mountain and be there for her during recovery. When I arrive an hour or so later, the Colonel meets me at the top to ensure I make it through security with no problem. I can tell this isn’t often done based on the looks I continue to receive, but the Colonel must be feared amongst the base because the looks disappear with one glance from him. </p><p>As we walk, he updates me on her condition. My brain is going 90 miles a minute as he runs through the list of injuries. Questions have been formulating in my mind for days. What happened to her? Why was she cut off? How badly is she hurt? </p><p>As I continue to run through the list in my mind, I notice that he’s talking to me about her condition.  I haven’t caught much other than something about an explosion and casualties. And then all of the sudden I catch more of what he’s saying. </p><p>“... She’s got a gnarly infection in her leg after dragging herself through the woods while she was hunted by the super soldier.” </p><p>Hunted? Sam was hunted.  This realization has stopped me in my tracks. Being hunted is different than being chased. It requires a knowledge of your prey.  Sam, the most gentle person I know, was hunted.  It wasn’t just convenient for the enemy to happen upon her location.  No, my girlfriend was tracked through the woods on a planet by a machine that was there to kill her.</p><p>“...I think I need to sit down.” I mumble. I stop in the middle of the corridor and my companion does the same.</p><p>“...Detective, are you ok?” O’Neill says to me.</p><p>“No, I’m not ok. Nothing about this is ok, Colonel. She could have died out there. Why was it hunting her? What did she do to warrant being blown up and tracked like some vicious prey?” </p><p>He stares at me for a minute and then pulls me aside in the corridor. As I begin to protest, I see once again the look that I saw at his house a few weeks ago. The look that I can’t quite place, but I understand that something profound is about to spew from his mouth. </p><p>“Detective. You need to understand something. Do you remember when I told you that she was the foremost expert on the Stargate?”</p><p>I nod. I’m not sure what this has to do with anything, but I’m not about to question him. </p><p>“She is arguably one of the smartest people in the galaxy. Not only that, she has the training of a soldier. She’s well liked amongst most. And, she’s… she’s a beautiful woman. But all of that has incurred a cost. She, along with the rest of SG-1 are public enemy number 1 to our enemy. She, more so than the rest of us. She is a target. And she will continue to be a target. This is not the first, nor will it be the last time that she is targeted and hunted down. Do you understand?”</p><p>This revelation has suddenly cleared up a lot of questions that I’ve had. I’m a cop in a major city, I understand how criminals work. I’ve worked murders, kidnappings, etc. I even did a stint in organized crimes. I understand what it means to be a target. But this, this is different. We’re not talking about the Russian mafia. This is an enemy that few know about.</p><p>“Pete! Do you understand?” He asks me again.</p><p>I look up with a determined face and nod.</p><p>“My first instinct is to prevent this, sir. I am a protector by nature. It’s why I became a cop. To track down the bad guys and get justice. But who will fight for Sam out there? There’s only so much you all can do right? At some point, she may become unrecoverable if she falls into enemy hands. Right?” </p><p>I sound angry, but I’m not angry with him. I’ve only had a few interactions with him. In those short interactions I’ve seen something that inherently makes me trust him. It gives me great ease to know that Sam is out there with him. But this whole ordeal, this has thrown me off. </p><p>“You’re right, detective. There’s only so much we can do. But it’s not just out there that we have to worry about. It’s here at home, too. All I’m trying to say is that Carter is going to come home broken and bruised sometimes. This will continue to happen until she’s off the front lines or this war is over. Not every mission is like this though. You’re going to have to be patient with her. Just, take care of her as you both navigate this.”</p><p>With that he turns and begins to walk away. At that point, I know this conversation is now over. I catch up to him. I see that, once again, the soldier mask is in place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am truly enjoying the comments and love. This take on Pete isn’t often done, if ever. I have enjoyed diving in to him and his feelings for Sam. Chapter 3 will be up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since we started our relationship, I’m beginning to fully see the effects that this program has had on Sam. I’m beginning to see how much of the woman has been suppressed by the soldier. She hasn’t slept well in months. When I’m in Denver, she often calls me in the middle of the night, clearly upset and distraught, but never actually saying anything about what’s going on. For hours, we will sit on the phone talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It’s as if my voice is her lifeline to reality. </p>
<p>However, when I’m in the Springs, that’s a completely different story. I always stay with her when I’m in town. It’s been that way since about a month into seeing each other. But lately, these past few months, she has been different. There’s been a distance in her eyes that tells me Sam isn’t quite here, in the present. At night, when her demons come to play, it’s everything I can do to wake her. It’s become increasingly difficult to bring her back to the present. Scars have become more prominent, and the nightmares more vivid.  Last night, she tossed and thrashed, mumbling something about “Fifth, no.”... “Fifth, this isn’t real.”</p>
<p>When she woke, I asked her if she wanted  to talk. And just like every other time, the answer is, “I’m fine. It’s just a dream. Go back to bed.” Her well rehearsed way of telling me to back off. </p>
<p>And at this dinner, a celebration in her honor, I can’t help but look at her with careful observation. She’s bound to crack, and I should be there when she does. Part of me wonders if I should bring it up to Jack. Has he noticed her decline? I now he’s been out of commission lately, but surely he’s noticed? </p>
<p>This is Sam we’re talking about.</p>
<p>As the night begins to draw to a close, I see that he also cannot keep his eyes off of her. His close watch over her is endearing and intimidating all at the same time. I make my way over to where he is standing.</p>
<p>“General, I supposed congratulations are in order?” I say.</p>
<p>He grunts a reply to me and mumbles something about being the man. </p>
<p>After a long pause, I feel this urging inside me to mention my observations to him. Sam may kill me later, but this is important. She is important.</p>
<p>“General, may I ask you a question? Off the record?” I say, softly. </p>
<p>He looks at me and nods. He knows what topic  I’m about to broach with him. </p>
<p>“Shes been different these past few months. She’s not sleeping well. Her appetite is minimal. And she’s having trouble focusing. Is there something I should know?”</p>
<p>He gives me a puzzled look. My expression doesn’t change though. He isn’t going to play dumb with me. Not tonight. </p>
<p>“Look, Pete, Carter is a big girl. She can take care of herself.” He replies.</p>
<p>“Who’s Fifth?” I firmly ask.</p>
<p>That stops him dead in his tracks. I see the blood begin to drain from his face. I know that I’ve stuck a nerve. One that shoots straight to the heart. </p>
<p>As he contemplates what to say, I continue.</p>
<p>“Look, you don’t have to tell meS I have a fairly good idea. What I don’t know is why she’s becoming increasingly harder to wake up from the nightmares. Is there something I need to know?”</p>
<p>He finally has found his voice and replies, “there’s nothing you need to know other than she was taken for an extended period of time. She was forced to hallucinate for hours that turned in to days. She’s going to need time, Pete.”</p>
<p>I nod and my gaze follows his to where she sits with the rest of the team. We both notice the distant sound of her laugh and the way that her smile doesn’t quite meet her eyes. </p>
<p>“Just… take care of her, Pete. Be there for her in the days and nights when it gets too much.  She needs you more than you know.”</p>
<p>And with that, he’s gone. Leaving me with the thought that I need to be here more. The CSPD job that passed my desk a few days ago is becoming more and more intriguing as the day goes on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have only been home in Denver for a few hours when the knock comes.  I am working on getting my apartment in Denver packed up.  Sam was planning on coming with me, but she’s helping Teal’c move back into the base.  I had told her that I could handle my apartment on my own.  I’ve lived in this apartment for years.  Ever since my divorce, this has been my space.  I deliberately prefer not to tell coworkers about it. I rarely invite anyone over.  I prefer the silence.  I prefer the space to remain my own personal sanctuary.  Home has always been sacred to me.  A place to keep the police officer at the door, and just exist as Pete.</p><p>In fact, the only person locally that knows where I live is Sam. I’m debating on whether or not to pretend I’m not home.  The knock breaks through the silence again.  This time a bit more insistent.  It’s followed by a “Detective, it’s me.” from a firm and slightly agitated male voice.  One that could only belong to one man.  General Jack O’Neill, is at my apartment, in Denver, 2 hours from his place. Today, couldn’t be more strange.</p><p>I open the door and there he stands.  Baggy jeans rolled and a black fleece coat.  Sunglasses hanging around his neck.  He looks as awkward as you could imagine.</p><p>“General, what can I do for you?  It’s like 9pm.” I’m slightly uncomfortable about this whole thing.  How did he find my apartment?</p><p>“I’d prefer not to have this conversation in the hallway.” He says, clearly annoyed I haven’t let him in.</p><p>I motion for him to come in.  My apartment is a disaster.  Boxes and items strewn all over the place.</p><p>“I’d offer you a place to sit, but as you can see I’m packing. I think I might have a beer around here.” I can tell he feels just as uncomfortable as I am.</p><p>“I’m fine.  Thanks.  I hear congratulations are in order.  Sam told me the good news this afternoon.” The level of awkwardness has just raised. I think I might need a beer, or whiskey.</p><p>“Thank you.  I’m happy to be moving closer to her, and happy to take this step in our relationship..”  </p><p>There’s a long pause between the two of us. We’re two grown men, staring at anything but each other.  </p><p>After another beat of silence, he speaks up again. “I wanted to tell you thank you for helping with Teal’c.  I know that it was outside of your normal jurisdiction.  I really appreciate you helping find out what happened.  I know it meant a lot to Sam, too.”</p><p>I realize this is the first time in the time that I’ve known him that he refers to Sam by her given name.  She’s always been Carter to him.</p><p>“You came all the way to my apartment in the middle of the night to tell me that? Sounds like a waste of gas, Jack.”  If he’s dropping first names, I guess I can too.</p><p>He looks up at me.  I can see that it’s not beyond him that he’s just been called out.  I can sense that the General is gone for the time being.  Standing in front of me is the ever elusive Jack O’Neill. This may be the first time that he and I officially meet.</p><p>It could also be the last.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m not sure why I’m here Pete.”</p><p>“Jack, no one knows where I live.  Which means that either Sam told you, or you looked it up.  I doubt that Sam told you.  You don’t strike me as the man to ask a woman where her fiance lives.  You deliberately looked up my address.  Why?”</p><p>“I needed to see it for myself.  I needed to see that you were really moving.  I needed to see that you…”  There’s a pause.  I can tell that he doesn’t want to tell me, anymore than I want to hear.  “That you were really going to sweep her away.  A house, a family, a dog, a life outside of the SGC… A life away from me.”</p><p>This is the first time he has ever acknowledged what is between Sam and him to me.  He has been careful with every interaction we have had to not reveal too much.  Sam would never say a word.  She has locked that part of her heart away.  The only reason I know is from the nightmares.  When the woman you love desperately screams the name of someone else to protect them, you take note of the name.  </p><p>He senses that I know.  We share a knowing look.  He knows that I would never tell her.  He knows that I haven’t told her about any of our conversations.  With a nod, he turns to leave.</p><p>“You know, she values you.  She values your input. Your opinion. Your approval.  Your support.  Both professionally, and personally.  It took her 3 weeks to say yes to me.  That’s not lost on me.  She may have said yes to me, but that doesn’t eliminate what you are to her.”  </p><p>He stops at the door.  He hasn’t looked at me since his reveal. He’s trying to reconcile with himself what I’ve just revealed about Sam.</p><p>“I’m glad it’s you.  I’m glad that you are the one to give her this life.  Giving her what I never could.  Take care of her, because I can’t watch her go through another disappointment or heartbreak.  She needs you more than she ever did me.”</p><p>And with that, he opens the door and is gone.  For the first time since we met all those months ago, since that first conversation, I know that this will no longer be something that we do.  He won’t be seeking me out to talk about Sam.  He’s closing off that part of his soul.</p><p>In his own way, he has just given me his blessing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more Chapter to go. This “friendship” has been so fun to explore and examine. I have always felt that Pete was always vilified for loving Sam. Pete had to know what was between Sam and Jack. And he had to know the risk he was taking with his own heart when he asked her to marry him.  I also have always felt that affinity was the episode that nailed the coffin in j/s so that Sam could move on. I always wanted to know how Jack would react to her saying yes.</p><p>Thank you for joining me on this journey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>